1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a cloud cell communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing a network entry procedure in a cloud cell communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system has evolved to provide a high-speed large-capacity data service according to user's various requirements. So, the wireless communication system considers using a high-frequency band such as a millimeter Wave (mmW) in order to support the high-speed large-capacity data service.
Recently, a cloud cell communication system in which a plurality of Base Stations (BSs) provides a service to a Mobile Station (MS) by cooperating with one another, that is, a multiple BS cooperation scheme, has been proposed.
However, if a high-frequency band is used, there is a high probability for a case where link loss between an MS and a BS is large, and received signal strength rapidly changes.
So, in a wireless communication system using a high-frequency band, if an MS performs a network entry procedure with one BS, there is a high probability for signal attenuation between the MS and the BS, so this signal attenuation may cause the MS to fail in the network entry procedure. Specially, since the network entry procedure includes procedures for the MS to perform a communication such as an uplink/downlink synchronization acquisition procedure, a basic capability negotiation procedure, an authentication procedure, and a registration procedure, so if the failure in the network entry procedure occurs, the MS may not perform a communication operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a scheme for an MS to reliably perform a network entry procedure by using a high-frequency band in a cloud cell communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.